Spamano: Falling for you
by moi-chan 42
Summary: An Italian and a spaniard run into each other, and a ship is born!


They say in life there are gonna be days where you fall and you have to get up, no matter how much you want to stay down. For Lovino Vargas today was definitely not an exception to that saying. "Get off of me you stupid bastardo!" Lovino said pushing a random stranger that had just ran into him, more like over him, off of him.

Lovino had decided to walk home that day from school instead of just taking the bus like he usually would. He walked carrying his english notebook with him. A walk sounded nice and cool to Lovino but if he had known someone would randomly run into him he would have never left the safety of his home.

The stranger that was now faced down on the floor next to him finally got up and propped himself on the palms of his hands. Now the two finally were able to see each other.

Lovino saw a young man that appeared to be his age and taller. He had brown messy hair and green eyes that appeared to be studying him as well. The man wore a beige button up shirt and plain black jeans. Lovino couldn't help but stare at the young man's face.

Then Lovino remembered he was on the floor.

"You stupid idiotic bastardo!" he said with a cold glare and his face turning red from either embarrassment or anger. The stranger continued to stare with small look of shock when lovino suddenly spoke up. With that he blushed and immediately stood up brushing himself off. "I'm so sorry!" he said with a spanish accent well holding out his hand out to help Lovino up. The stranger flashed Lovino a goofy smile.

Lovino looked at his hand skeptically, then grabbed it. When he did the spaniard pulled him up with a bit too much force, causing Lovino to crash into his chest. Lovino blushed a dark crimson as he took in the scent of the stranger. He oddly smelt of tomatoes which happened to be his favorite food. Lovino pushed him away, gave him one last uneasy glare, and ran back.

The next day when Lovino went back to school he thought of the stranger he met while walking. Lovino couldn't help but think of his beautiful eyes and blinding smile. As much as he hated to admit it, Lovino thought he was the most handsome person he ever met, which pissed him off.

Well sitting in his homeroom, he looked out his window and thought of the stranger again when suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of school. The teacher walked in and did what the did everyday. When suddenly class was interrupted by a familiar new face that walked in and handed the teacher a note. A face that made Lovino's eye twitch a little.

"Class, it appears we have a new student, please introduce yourself." The teacher said as he stepped aside and motioned him to face the class.

He looked around then suddenly stopped when he reached Lovino's side of the classroom, the he abruptly smiled and said "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Some of the girls swooned a little, well some of the boys smiled back at him. Lovino blushed red again with a small glare and cold scowl. Lovino looked away from him and looked down at his feet. All though he'd never admit it, a small part of him was very happy. 'Antonio…. hmm…' Lovino thought to himself with a small smile.

After school Lovino decided to walk home again, but was once again interrupted by a weird spain. "Lovi!~ Wait for me!" Lovino stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who it was, and to no surprise, it was Antonio. Antonio held a familiar looking notebook well running towards him, flailing it in the air. Lovino looked at the notebook, when suddenly a realization dawned upon him. The notebook was his, he must have dropped i the day the two met.

Lovino glared at and when Antonio reached him went to grab the notebook. Before he could get it Antonio held it over his head. "What are you doing?" Lovino asked in a annoyed tone well looking up at Antonio. He just smiled down at him. "Tell me your name." "You already know it, and if not just read it!" Lovino said annoyed and irritated. "Please!" Antonio said teasingly as he wiggled the notebook above him. Lovino sighed, and reluctantly said his name. "Lovino Vargas, now give it back bastardo!"

Antonio smiled even wider and handed it back. "Thank you! I have always wanted to know!" Lovino tilted his head a little in confusion. "What do you mean?" Antonio blushed a little then replied "I have always wanted to know the name of an angel." Lovino began to blush and sputter out nonsense then started cursing Antonio who laughed fondly at him. When Lovino go home he ran straight to his room with his whole face as red as a tomato. The next time he checked his notebook, what he found was enough to make him fall off his chair in class. The rest of Antonio and Lovino's days continued like this until Lovino finally asked out Antonio.

"From the moment we met, I fell for you!" -Antonio

34-XXXX-XX00 Call me Lovi~


End file.
